Silent Words
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's respective insightful POVs on their love for each other. They remember many of the loving, tender moments they had together, and what they truly mean to one another. Rated for slightly unkiddy words, to be safe. Before the battle.
1. His View

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. And I may or may not own this points which I am about to make known....Enjoy.

**His View  
**

It was dark. The night of a full moon. And a full moon, of course, meant restlessness. Inuyasha was restless.

From his tree, he looked at his friends, somehow sleeping soundly. Expectantly...Her.

Kagome. She meant everything to him. Contrary to what everyone seemed the think, Inuyasha knew and admitted to himself that he was deeply in love with Kagome.

It wasn't like he was really completely oblivious to her feelings, ether. His knowledge evolved with time of how she felt.

While battling Yura, Inuyasha had lent Kagome his fire-rat robe. At the time, he thought it was because that, for some reason, he didn't want to see her die, even though he couldn't stand her. Then, as the wall of skulls collapsed, he'd subconsciously held her close as they ran, keeping her safe. He was a bit confused to see his arms wrapped protectively around her, and when Yura's sword flew to them, he'd shoved the girl out of harm's way instantly, hurting himself in the process. If not for her destroying the red skull, Yura would not have died. Inuyasha then spoke to Kagome in a softer, more friendly tone and said her name, mildly surprised when he realized that it sounded kinda...Nice. Kagome had quickly gained his respect as a gutsy fighter and there was no further reason to be treating her like a helpless, frightened little child.

From there, he became protective of her. Battling Sesshomaru, the girl had amazed him with her courage and spunk, which he was appalled to find was somehow...A bit of a turn-on. Before, she'd saved him from the Unmother, then she pulled out the Tetsiga, distracting his elder half-brother from killing him. Panic ensued inside Inuyasha's heart when Sesshoramu seemingly killed her with his Poison Fang. Inuyasha was forced to accept how used to this girl he was growing, and acknowledged that she was his only friend in the world. Later, Inuyasha discovered what the girl's crying did to him. Then, he'd blurted out that he wanted to protect her, and later denied meaning it that way. If he didn't mean it how it sounded, then...How did he?

Then there was the battle with the Thunder Brothers. When he thought she was dead, he was instantly on the verge of tears, not caring about the Sacred Jewel Shards, and his heart felt as heavy as stone. He'd subconsciously held her hand tightly, as though the contact would somehow keep her with him. Also, Kagome had demanded that he admit to himself how much he really loved her, which sent chills up his spin. He had only allowed Shippo to join them because Kagome wanted him to. Whenever Shippo decided to get smart and mouth off to him, Inuyasha would curse himself for being so weak.

The first night she saw him as a human was the catalyst for his deeper feelings for the girl. He knew Kagome liked him, he just never realized how much until that night. Kagome cried at his rejection of her friendship. At the temple when he was in trouble, she was willingly putting herself in danger for him. And...She cried for him. Inuyasha often thought that that point was also were his own feelings took a turn, though he'd admit that he was already somewhat fond of this sometimes-annoying human girl. This girl, who was obviously something very special, to feel such kindly emotions over a lowly half-demon like himself. She wasn't even his best friend anymore. From that point on, Kagome was more then that, she was like his sister now.

Quite a while afterwords, in those illusions. Kikyo had asked Inuyasha if Kagome meant more to him then she did. Then, learning that Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome, she'd sealed her own fate. How could she so much as think about harming Kagome, her own reincarnation? In that moment, Inuyasha knew that Kagome was very important to him, perhaps more so then Kikyo. Yes. He chose Kagome. Now, there was the matter of telling them both.

Still, when Kagome returned to her time and he forced himself to think he wanted to be with Kikyo. In truth, he was desperate to be with Kagome. His choice was based solely off of the feeling of obligation, and a feeling of utter worthlessness. He saw the way Kagome looked at him the previous night. A look of horror, disbelief and betrayal. Inuyasha knew he'd gone much to far, continuing to see Kikyo even after his choice was made. He'd betrayed and cheated on Kagome. He didn't deserve her. He never did, and he never would. He was just a sickening half-demon. What right did he have to be happy? Then, Kagome was there. In the way that she was so good at, she made him feel happy and worthy. She forgave him and...And wanted to be with him. She wanted be with him and stay with him. She couldn't forget him. All that meant that she loved him...Didn't it? Inuyasha finally understood. Kagome was no longer like a sister to Inuyasha; He was in love with her. It was odd, but it felt as if he'd known this all the time, but never took the time to notice until now. He was in love with Kagome.

From that day on, the arguments became less and less. She seemed eager to make physical contact with him, snuggling up to him and leaning on him, holding his hand, hugging him, speaking in soft, loving tones that soothed him. Kagome was sweeter, and he was more understanding. Well, until certain guys came knocking.

With the attraction of other suitors, Inuyasha became practically insane with rage. There was the one guy from Kagome's own time, but she explained it to him effectively. Not to mention that was no way that loser could ever hope to woe her, so he didn't really consider the guy as much of a threat.

Inuyasha's stomach churned with Miroku's appearance. He became murderous when the self-proclaimed monk dared touch Kagome in such a way as he did. He nearly lost his head when he asked Kagome to bare his child. Never. Even if Kagome wanted to, he'd never allow it. Kagome liked the monk, she'd said so herself, and he nearly died. He was relieved to hear that it was a joke on her part, but why did he have to hog all of her attention? As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha really owed his brother. If not for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would have wondered if she even remembered that he existed. Still, Miroku's appearance forced Inuyasha to admit to himself how precious Kagome had become to him.

And with Koga...His blood boiled violently. Kagome always favored the wolf over him, no matter what. Koga could have tried to kill her, and she would still like him more then Inuyasha. It all went back to him being a lowly, disgusting half-demon, while Koga was a pure blood demon. The half-demon boy often wondered if what Koga claimed was true, that he loved Kagome. Because to Inuyasha, it didn't seem like it. All Koga ever did was treat Kagome like some prize to be won. Always calling her 'his woman', like she was his property, and talking to her like some sort of faceless object instead of a person. And it also seemed that Koga never really loved Kagome, just her abilities and the power that they offered. He didn't love Kagome, but he certainly did love the idea of having all the Jewel Shards from himself. Because of this, the very thought of the wolf-demon made Inuyasha want to puke out blood.

This is probably why he welcomed the idea of other girls, to get their filthy minds off of Kagome. He'd liked the idea of Songo in the group mostly because Miroku seemed to like her, and that would keep him from Kagome, hopefully. Ayame had delighted him, being Koga's fiancee, and a devoted on at that.

But...He'd once had a detraction, too.

Kikyo. The woman would always have a special place in his heart and he owed her so much. However, the truest of his feelings for the priestess had died along with her. He'd felt no true love for her resurrected self, it was merely an emotional illusion that he created for himself out of pain. He'd tricked himself into thinking he was still in love with Kikyo, but he was really only in love with the memory of being in love. Kikyo seemed to love him, but she never showed it. She never showed _anything_. The most emotion she'd ever shown him was when she tried to kill him after being resurrected for the first time. Inuyasha often wondered if he'd truly ever loved Kikyo, or if it was just a deep infatuation. The relationship between those two lacked something important; trust. They never trusted each other. At the first real test of trust, both of them had immediately turned on one another without in moment of hesitation.

Kagome was different. She had fire in her eyes, passion, zeal, and so much more. All of which Kikyo had lacked. And Inuyasha loved it. He trusted her. He loved her.

Inuyasha hated how everyone always thought he was being selfish and jealous when other guys were around. Those idiots. He only wanted what he _knew_ to be best for Kagome. The modern boy's feelings for her seemed shallow. He'd probably get over her within a month of being together. Being with Miroku meant a sneaky, lying partner constantly cheating on her and being a bad influence on their multiple kids who she'd have to raise alone. Being with Koga meant that, given Inuyasha's earlier argument, once he had all the Jewel Shards, Kagome would be ignored completely and in constant danger from Koga's lack of true love for her, Ayame's jealousy, ambitious and projected pack members, and countless other demons looking to posses the Jewel.

However, Inuyasha would take care of and protect Kagome. His love for her would never fade, he'd never cheat on her, and he'd _never_ let any harm come to her. Inuyasha would love her and cherish her forever if she'd be willing to be with him.

Inuyasha wasn't about to lie, their was also the powerful physical attraction he had to her. Kagome was beautiful. And what those cloths hid so well was enticing. It was almost magical how different she looked with and without her cloths. With them on, she appeared young, cute and modest. Just a cute little girl at the most. However, with them off, she was so...With them off, that girl was a woman! He'd seen her naked on several occasions, and she'd seen him naked a couple of times. He didn't really mind it. She'd screamed both times she'd seen him, but he felt as though she secretly liked what she saw. He certainly did. Many times, he'd seen her. He'd never intended to look, but he always loved to see her that way. Without a doubt, one of the most vivid memories he had was in Togenkyo, when he was human and he saw Kagome naked. For several glorious seconds, Kagome practically_ let_ Inuyasha look at her. She never so much as scolded him.

He loved it when she rode on his back, her lags straddled to his sides. She clung to him securely, her legs around him, her more intimate areas pressed against him. It drove him to ecstasy. On the nights of new moons, she drove him wild. On these nights, it was all Inuyasha could do to not do things to her that would put Miroku to shame. With her consent, of course, he'd never dream of taking her against her will. _Then_ he would put that wanna-be monk to shame.

Kagome...Her name meant 'lost'. But no. She was anything but lost. She did seem kind of spacey at first, yes, but afterwords she became...Her. So brave, smart and very pretty. She was never lost. In fact, she always seemed to know what she was doing. Not at all like how he'd made her look. However, her name also meant 'everlasting light', which he found to be endlessly perfect for her. She was _his_ everlasting light.

She was the only one who accepted him, he felt, as a half-demon, aside from their friends and his late mother. Not even Kikyo had done that; she wanted him to become a human. It had always meant so much to him that Kagome felt that way. Perhaps that was what made him start to fall in love. He'd known for a while that the love he felt for Kikyo was based off of loneliness, not a more genuine, secure setting like Kagome's unconditional acceptance of him and his status as a half-demon.

He suddenly remembered the last time he was in her time. They were in her room together, alone. He'd wanted her to stay in her time because he didn't want to lose her. However, she refused. Inuyasha saw no point in arguing. She said she wanted to stay with him as she leaned on him. He could feel her love for him coming off in waves. He then decided. He'd do it. He'd do it _now_. He clasped her hand, which was impossibly soft for that of an archer, but he wasn't complaining. He could still feel his heart pounding as he remembered. He leaned closer, preparing to do what he'd wanted to do for he didn't know how long. Kagome seemed to get the message, and he was glad when she learned toward him, silently telling him that it was okay. He raised the hand that was holding hers, pulling it toward him, his grip on it tightened with anticipation. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her.

He cursed her family for coming back to soon. Just a few more seconds alone with her and he would have...He'd had many chances to before, and even since, but only with Kagome asleep. Miroku encouraged him, but he'd never violate her in such a way. He wanted their first kiss to be special, not stolen. Kagome had to be awake for it.

The Jewel was complete, but it was in Naraku's possession. They would soon go get it. Inuyasha would protect Kagome with his life, he swore it. Ether they both lived, or she lived, excluding the others. And if they both lived, he's ask her to marry him. He wanted to spend his life with her, he was certain. As soon as all was well, he'd ask for her hand, and, no matter what her answer, he'd be happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I made some good points, huh? This can also be seen as a prequel to The Life After. Review.


	2. Her View

**Her POV**

It wasn't really dark, but it wasn't bright ether. Even her, a human girl, could smell the oncoming rain. Rain in the air was not one of the things a demon alone could smell.

Tonight would be a moonless night, which the had mixed feelings about. Because of...Him.

He'd be human tonight, and she always had both good and bad feelings when he was human. He couldn't protect her, her couldn't protect himself, and it was that much easier to lose him. However, they argued less, there was more understanding between them, and he'd always give her strange looks.

Inuyasha. He meant everything to her. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew what that look was.

It was odd, but somehow, Kagome was certain that she had her place in his heart. Her very important place. She'd learned of it with time.

While battling Yura, Inuyasha had lent Kagome his fire-rat robe. This geusture had greatly confused her, seeing as how this creep seemed to hold nothing but contempt for her. Kagome had fought fiercely to protect Inuyasha, feeling an odd sense of fear when he was in danger. Then, as the wall of skulls collapsed, they ran. She was a confused to feel his arms wrapped protectively around her, and when Yura's sword flew to them, the boy shoved her out of harm's way instantly, hurting himself in the process. Being the course of Yura's death gave Kagome a huge boost in confidence and let her know that she was capable. Inuyasha then surprised Kagome by speaking to her in a softer, more friendly tone, which she was shocked to discover was rather...Charming, and said her name for the first time. Kagome took it as evidence that he liked her more, or at least that she'd gained his respect.

From there, he seemed to become protective of her. Battling Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder half-brother through their demon father, the tone was set for the path of the rest of their relationship; slow but sure improvement. Before, she'd saved him from the unmother, then she pulled out the Tetsiga, distracting Inuyasha's elder half-brother from killing him. Kagome was filled with fear as Sesshomaru attacked her, believe that she was to die. The sword protected her. When she turned to Inuyasha, she could see many things flooding his eyes; relief being the most shocking. Later, Kagome discovered a way to control Inuyasha that was much more torturous then the beads around his neck; Crying. Then, he yelled that he wanted to protect her, and later denied meaning it that way. Was that true? Did he want to protect her?

Then there was the battle with the Thunder Brothers. He'd acted weird once Hiten were defeated, and he'd grabbed her hand, which felt kinda...Right. Even before then, Kagome had lied to the brothers, telling them that she and Inuyasha were in love and that he'd willingly give up the Jewel Shards for her freedom. It had worked, despite a little bad acting on Kagome's part, until Inuyasha had to blow the cover...And his top. The incident was never spoken of again, though Kagome still though it funny looking back.

The first night she saw him as a human was the catalyst for her deeper feelings for the boy. She knew she liked Inuyasha, she just never realized how much until that night. Kagome felt torn up and cried at his rejection of her friendship. At the temple when he was in trouble, she was willingly putting herself in danger for him. At the time, it just felt natural that she'd risk herself for him. Even if he didn't want to be her friend, she wanted to be his, and that's was friends do for each other. And...She cried for him. It wasn't intentional, but she was so afraid of him dying. Of losing him. While he was ill, Kagome had taken care of him, and uncharacteristically gentle words were spoken between them. He seemed to calm and tender and...Loving. He wasn't even her best friend anymore. From that point on, Inuyasha was more then that, he was like her brother now.

With the appearance of Kikyo, Kagome began to feel neglected. She was more or less used to being the center of Inuyasha's attention, and when it suddenly stopped, she felt...Sad. When Kikyo had kissed Inuyasha and tried to drag him to Hell, Kagome felt as if someone had ran a knife -and a rusty one, at that- through her heart. She'd momentarily felt as though Kikyo had stolen Inuyasha from her, freaking her out a little. Why? Was Inuyasha so important to her? When she'd yelled at Kikyo to keep her 'hands off of him', her choice of words seemed fully natural, not even fazing her until later.

The last time she'd caught them alone together...Inuyasha had hugged Kikyo. It felt like someone tore out Kagome's heart and fed it to a pack of ravenous demons. The days she'd spent back her time contemplated her place in Inuyasha's heart were nothing short of emotional torture. Then, she'd realized how deeply in love with him she was. She couldn't stay away from him another second. He felt happy and peaceful with her, he'd never trusted anyone before her, he acknowledged how loyal she was to him. He'd made it clear that Kikyo's case was an obligation rather then a desire. Though he didn't say it, Inuyasha's eyes said it all; He loved her as well, with a love that can only be romantic.

From that day on, the arguments became less and less. She was eager to make physical contact with him, snuggling up to him and leaning on him, holding his hand, hugging him, speaking in soft, loving tones that seemed to sooth him. Inuyasha was sweeter, and more understanding. Well, until certain guys came knocking.

With the attraction of other suitors, Inuyasha became practically insane with rage. There was Hojo, though Kagome only thought of him as a friend, and on top of that, in her eyes, Inuyasha was much better for her. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't seem to consider Hojo as much of a threat.

Inuyasha had became almost murderous when the self-proclaimed monk dared touch her in such a way as he did. He nearly lost his head when he asked Kagome to bare his child. Never. Kagomw would never do such a thing, especially with a guy she'd not known for a day. During the battle with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had gotten badly hurt, opening her eye. She'd been neglecting Inuyasha in favor of Miroku, and she regretted it to this day.

And with Koga...Her stomach churned. She didn't want the wolf-demon, and she had a sneaky feeling that he didn't really want her, ether. The girl often wondered if what Koga claimed was true, that he loved her. Because to her, it didn't seem like it. All Koga ever did was treat her like some prize to be won. Always calling her 'his woman', like she was his property, and talking to her like some sort of faceless object instead of a person. And it also seemed that Koga never really loved Kagome, just her abilities and the power that they offered. He didn't love Kagome, but he certainly did love the idea of having all the Jewel Shards from himself. Lately, she'd also wondered if he had a system going with her and Inuyasha as the primary victims; he'd constantly protect and save her so that she'd remain in debt to him always and therefor favor him over Inuyasha, as a nice, sharp thorn to stick in the half-demon's side.

This is probably why she welcomed the idea of other girls, to get their filthy minds off of her, and Inuyasha seemed to like the idea, too. Kagome liked the idea of Songo in the group mostly because Miroku seemed to like her, and that would keep him away from her hopefully. Ayame had delighted her, being Koga's fiancee, and a devoted on at that.

But...He'd had a detraction, too.

Kikyo. The woman would always have a special place in his heart, and sadly, Kagome knew that she couldn't interfere. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, and Kagome knew that, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted- _needed_ to be with Inuyasha. Now that Kagome thought about it, it was obivious that she was very important to Inuyasha and that he loved her, if he couldn't chose between the two girls. Prof that he loved her as she loved him. Kagome often wondered how Inuyasha could think he was in love with Kikyo, when the relationship between the two lacked something important; trust. They never trusted each other. At the first real test of trust, both of them had immediately turned on one another without a moment of hesitation.

Inuyasha's jealousy often strained their relationship. But...What if he was only trying to help her. The senarios ran though her head. Hojo's feelings for her seemed shallow, especially when compared to Inuyasha's fierce devotion to her. It was a little sad to say, but he'd probably get over her within a month of being together. Being with Miroku meant a sneaky, lying partner constantly cheating on her and being a bad influence on their multiple kids who she'd have to raise alone. Being with Koga meant that, given Kagome's earlier argument, once he had all the Jewel Shards, she would be ignored completely and in constant danger from Koga's lack of true love for her, Ayame's jealousy, ambitious and projected pack members, and countless other demons looking to posses the Jewel.

However, Kagome somehow knew it; the future that lay ahead for her with Inuyasha. Inuyasha would take care of and protect Kagome. His love for her would never fade, he'd never cheat on her, and he'd _never_ let any harm come to her. Inuyasha would love her and cherish her forever if he'd be willing to have her.

Kagome couldn't lie, their was also the powerful physical attraction she had to him. Inuyasha was...Hot, to say the least.

He'd seen her naked on several occasions, and she'd seen him shirtless many times, and completely naked a couple of times. Usually with his shirt off, she had something to do, a wound to dress, something to check, but she'd never really gotten the chance to really look at him, just for the sake of seeing him without a shirt. The first time she'd seen him with no cloths was in her time when he barged in naked, his most intimate areas covered by suds...Mostly. She often wondered what on earth had possessed him to go into her room with nothing on. Then, quite a while later, Inuyasha had fainted in a hot spring, and Kagome saw..._It_. She'd screamed both times she'd seen him, though she secretly liked what she saw. She'd never seen anyone else, much less another man, but she still had a feeling that what she saw was very...Impressive. These kind of thoughts usually stayed locked in the back of her head.

She loved being alone with him, especially on hot days, when she prayed that he'd take his shirt off and allow her to just look at him. She longed to rest her head against his bare chest, and listen to his heartbeat. On the nights of the new moon, when he was human, she felt as if they were closer. Kagome often felt ashamed of herself for having these kind of thoughts, but something about that night made it fell okay. Kagome often found herself on these nights wishing that Inuyasha would make a move.

Inuyasha. His name meant 'Dog-Demon'. The demon part was miss-leading. Inuyasha was really a nice guy, he just had a bit of a temper problem. The dog part fit Inuyasha perfectly, and not just because of those cute little dog ears. Like a dog, Inuyasha was constant, devoted, loyal and friendly...Well, when he wanted to be. He also sometimes acted like a dog, too. Whenever other guys hit on her or she was in danger, Inuyasha was a fierce guard dog. At other times, he was her friend and faithful companion.

She was the only one who accepted him as a half-demon, aside from their friends and his late mother. Not even Kikyo had done that; she wanted him to become a human. It always infuriated Kagome how half-demons were treated by both humans and demons. Perhaps that's why she had such a strong dislike for Sesshomaru, the full-blooded dog-demon who, even now that his hatred for humans has seemingly subsided, was fratricidal towards his own younger brother just because he's of impure blood. Kagome loved that about Inuyasha, that he was half-demon. It made him cool and unique.

She suddenly remembered the last time he was in her time. They were in her room together, alone. He'd wanted her to stay in her time because he didn't want to lose her. However, she refused. She said she wanted to stay with him as she leaned on him. He was so sweet when the wanted to be, and she was touched that he was so concerned for her. Somehow, Kagome knew that Inuyasha just didn't want to lose her.

She could still feel his heart pounding as she remembered. He leaned closer, with a look in his eyes that she knew. The rarely seen look he reserved for love. He was leaning close to her, and she knew what he wanted to do. Knowing that she loved him, she leaned upwards, telling him it was okay if he wanted to. He raised the hand that was holding hers, pulling it toward him, his grip on it tightened and he heart pounded with a calm happiness. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her.

She cursed her family for coming back to soon. Just a few more seconds alone with him and he would have. Kagome had often been uncertain about Inuyasha's feelings for her, but by trying to kiss her, he was practically screaming that he loved her. And by cooperating with the almost-kiss, she'd silently told him the same.

The Jewel was complete, but it was in Naraku's possession. They would soon go get it. Inuyasha would protect Kagome with his life, she knew it. Inuyasha had teased her playfully last night, and told her that he had a surprise for her if they both came back alive. Kagome was certain it would be a good surprise, and she couldn't wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


End file.
